


The Ties That Bind

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Threesome, Vaginal, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Danarius, Fenris is visited by Aveline and Donnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/gifts).



> **Title:** The Ties That Bind  
>  **Word Count:** 3890  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** Nudity, strong sexual content
> 
> A commission done for [yarnandtea](archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea)

For the first time in Fenris’ life, alcohol did nothing to numb his thoughts or dull the sharp edges of his pain. He found himself staring at the bottle of Aggregio with little care to polish it off. He set it down roughly, lacking both the energy and the heart to throw the bottle at the wall and watch it shatter.

He should have been happy. Danarius was dead, he was finally and at long last _free_ ; but all he could feel was a hopelessness, a , _helplessness_ that he couldn’t explain. He had told Hawke that none of it felt like it should, and that was very true -- what he had failed to mention was that he felt as though he was in a state of mourning. Why should that be, after all that Danarius had done to him? Not just to him, but to countless other slaves and servants caught in his web. 

Fenris could remember cruelty and coldness, and worse than all of that, sweetness, gentle touches, soft kisses in his hair and against his skin. That sweetness was worse than any wound, more painful than any abuse; that sweetness had told him, in a language all its own, _I am good to you. I love you. I want you. I need you. You make things difficult, you make things worse than they have to be. It is your fault that I hurt you, that I am forced to correct you._

Gentleness from a master was no better than barbed wire twined around his heart. To own a person and yet to allow that person to believe your intentions were anything but dark and twisted inflicted a wound beyond healing.

Still, after everything, Fenris mourned the man. He was glad he was dead, he was glad to be rid of him, but he felt an ache in his heart all the same.

Running from Danarius, remaining one step ahead of his pursuers, had been something to do with himself at the very least. With the constant worry gone that Danarius would find him, Fenris felt restless and aimless. He had no purpose beyond drawing breath and surviving from one day to the next. Not even Hawke and her noble aspirations seemed enough to fill the void Danarius’ death had caused.

The knock at his door went largely unnoticed, and when Fenris did notice, it went largely ignored.

If it was anyone he wanted to see -- or was compelled through social obligation to see -- they would come back later. Of course, Fenris never anticipated Aveline being on the other side of that door. While Isabela’s statement that Aveline was “a woman-shaped battering ram” was purely hyperbole, Fenris had to admit there was some truth in the comparison when Aveline forced her way in.

Of course she wasn’t alone, why would she have been? Fenris detested the idea of speaking with _one_ person, let alone two. When those two were Aveline and Donnic, though, it was even worse. They seemed to take every shared interaction as a chance to play good guardsman/bad guardsman -- something Fenris believed they practiced for when they had children. Aveline would look on him disapprovingly, that little furrow on her brow, her arms crossed over her chest; while Donnic would talk to him gently and kindly, touching his arm or shoulder, eyes soft and sweet.

It had only ever succeeded in upsetting Fenris to the point of shouted swearing.

“Look at you,” Aveline said. Fenris leaned on his palm and looked at her boredly. He was waiting for her to tell him what a disgrace he was, how he was wasting his time wallowing in self-pity and dark memories when he could be out in the world living the life of a free man. 

Instead, Aveline sighed and rested her hand on her hip. “Well, after all you’ve been through, I guess I can’t _blame_ you for needing time to yourself. I just wish you wouldn’t be so damned _thick-headed_ about everything. Let us help you a bit.”

Fenris couldn’t help but smile. Even when she was being kind she had a certain brutality to her. He enjoyed it, though. Aveline was not the kind of person who coddled. She would not make herself a crutch for anyone, and Fenris needed someone like that in his life, someone who would throw him on the ground and watch him _learn_ how to walk.

Donnic, on the other hand, wasn’t much like his wife. He was strong, yes, and strong- _willed_ , but where Aveline handled situations as though they were enemies to be felled, Donnic dealt with them with a bit more grace and tenderness.

“We’ve been worried,” Donnic said. He knelt in front of Fenris and reached out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind his ear. It was an affectionate touch he was fond of giving, and one that Fenris was fond of receiving. “You should have at least let us know that you were... all right.”

“I am fine,” Fenris said, touching Donnic’s wrist and moving his hand away. “I am not a child.”

“You certainly do act like one,” Aveline said. Her tone was stern, but her eyes were soft. Fenris had never known a woman with so many dichotomies; sometimes she truly did take his breath away. She was powerful, capable, in control -- yet she was also incredibly vulnerable. There was a beauty to her that transcended freckled skin. A beauty of stout heart and fragile soul. 

“Apologies,” Fenris whispered, “I wasn’t aware I was required to sing and dance upon my emancipation.”

“Sing and dance, no,” Aveline said, “But I thought you might smile a little at the very least.”

How could he ever hope to explain how he felt about his freedom and Danarius’ death? There was no way to put his emotions into words, to bridge the gap between his heart and his throat. Everything was tangled up in dark, cold memories -- the coldest of all being the memories he treasured, even then, in some small corner of his heart. 

No, it was time to let go. It was time to bury that time in the dirt with as much dignity as he could. He had lost much over the years; freedom, love, honor, his own sister -- but he had gained things he had believed would be forever denied him. Comfort, safety, peace, and friendship. There were people in the world who cared for him, who wanted him to be happy and complete. Two of them were there, one on his knees with his hand going back to touch Fenris’ face, the other standing with her back straight and her arms crossed and her eyes gentle.

Fenris smiled, at first only a slight twitch at the corners of his lips, and then wider, until he was grinning.

“Merrill warned you that if you did that too often, your face might crack,” Aveline said. She chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. “I say _let_ it crack. You’re far too dour all the time.”

For the first time, Fenris noticed that neither of them were wearing their armor. He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen the both of them out of their armor. They seemed naked without it, somehow far more vulnerable and... intimate. Fenris didn’t like the way his thoughts were drifting and he tried to focus himself.

That was when Donnic pressed his mouth against his jaw.

“Wha---”

His kiss was soft, asking permission. Fenris grunted and looked to Aveline. He didn’t understand what was happening, why she wasn’t dragging her husband away, why she was standing there and watching them like Donnic kissing and sucking at Fenris’ jaw was the most natural thing she had ever seen.

Fenris understood even less when Aveline pulled her blouse off.

The last thing he wanted to do was trace the freckles on her throat to her breasts, to see how firm they were, how her nipples were stiff and a shade of soft pink. Fenris licked his lips, and he supposed that was all Aveline needed to see, because she walked over and placed his hand on her right breast. 

“Tell me to stop,” Aveline said. A _dare_ , it seemed. Her eyes held Fenris’, her heart beat slow and steady under his palm. Fenris’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he struggled for words. He wanted to look away from her, to push Donnic away, to stop feeling her heart beating and her skin prickling with gooseflesh under his touch. But then he _didn’t_. He wanted the moment to last forever.

Donnic inched lower, biting gently at Fenris’ throat. Fenris cupped the back of his head, letting his fingers play through his hair. “Don’t stop,” he whispered, flicking his thumb across Aveline’s nipple, “Please.” Donnic bit down against his collarbone and Fenris grasped, tightening his fingers in Donnic’s hair. 

Aveline leaned down, her breath brushing against Fenris’ lips. He could count the freckles on her nose and smell the scent of her hair, but more than that, he could look nowhere else but her deep green eyes. They offered him no escape, and afforded him no luxuries. Conversely, they held no judgment and bore no ill will. They accused him of nothing and yet gave him no absolution. Fenris sighed, closing his eyes against them. Aveline kissed him and he melted into it.

What were they doing to him? Fenris had never considered either of them wanted him in such a way. Yes, Donnic was affectionate, but Fenris had assumed he treated everyone the same. Yes, Aveline sometimes looked at him with a sultry shadow in her eyes, but Fenris had assumed she looked at everyone in that manner, something that she had no control over. Hawke had mentioned Aveline had the kind of eyes that could turn stone to butter, but Hawke was fond of saying foolish things that she had no real clue about.

About Aveline, Hawke had been right.

Their tongues overlapped. He thought there might be a struggle for power, but as usual, Fenris was wrong. Aveline led him and he happily followed, letting her dominate the kiss and stroke her tongue across his and the walls and roof of his mouth.

“This blighted armor,” Donnic muttered, struggling in vain to expose more of Fenris’ skin. “I don’t understand why you feel the need to wear it _all the time_.”

That was easy to explain -- there were many kinds of armor, about flesh and bone, around his heart. Fenris wanted as many layers between himself and the rest of the world as possible.

What he said was, “Mm. If you wouldn’t tear at me like a Hurlock you might make quicker work of it.”

Fenris removed his armor, not trusting Donnic with the task. If there was one thing Fenris had learned about humans, it was that they were, by default, impatient creatures. He forgave Donnic his shortcomings when the man leaned into him, kissing over Fenris’ heart and inching down to nibble and suck his nipple. 

“Help me with these,” Aveline said, unfastening her trousers and wiggling her hips. Fenris doubted she needed help getting naked, but he was more than happy to lend her a hand. He hooked his fingers in the waist of her trousers and inched them down her hips and thighs. 

Aveline wasn’t shy. Fenris wondered why she had been alone for so long, and why she had had so much trouble confessing her feelings to Donnic. He supposed there was a difference between love and desire, though his own heart had always struggled to separate the two. His appetite for love and sex was voracious, even if he had been without both for far too long.

There was a whisper at the back of his mind, _Artheron_ , but no, it was time to let go. It was time to let things be as they were, to let the things he couldn’t change rest, to let those he had hurt find peace. It was time, Fenris thought, to find peace for himself.

The ties that bound him to that his old life and his old mistakes had been severed. The man he had been had died with Danarius. It was time for Fenris to become a new man -- a _free_ man.

Fenris hooked his arm around Aveline’s waist and pulled her close. He kissed her stomach, hard with muscle, and let his tongue slide lower. Aveline placed one foot up on the chair, between Fenris’ thighs, spreading her legs open. She held Fenris’ head against her when his mouth touched her wet skin, her hips rocking forward as his tongue opened her up.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected. Perhaps he had expected Aveline to be smooth like an elven girl, but she wasn’t. Her skin was hairy and plush, moist against his lips and chin. Fenris felt his cock twitch in response, and he eagerly moaned into Aveline, letting his tongue and teeth play with her clit.

Donnic was positioned awkwardly with his wife’s leg in his way. He kissed the back of Aveline’s knee and moved lower, pulling down Fenris’ pants with little ceremony. 

He kissed the brand on Fenris’ hip with barely enough force for Fenris to feel the touch of his lips. It felt like someone was tracing feathers across his hips and abdomen and cock, soft and achingly sweet. Teeth closed tenderly on the underside of his cock, tugging with the same gentleness as Donnic’s kiss. Fenris fisted his hand in Donnic’s hair, pulling him up to suck on his cockhead, tongue probing and caressing his slit. Donnic hummed deep in his chest as Fenris’ pre-come covered his tongue.

Fenris gasped against Aveline’s pussy, pulling back for air and letting his thumb replace his tongue, rubbing against her clit. There didn’t seem to be enough air in the room. It seemed too thick, too hot and electric. Fenris bit against Aveline’s pale thigh, his fingers caressing across her labia before he pushed two inside of her. 

Aveline made the most beautiful sounds when she was being pleasured. Her head tilted back, her freckled skin flushed and sweat at her temples. She moaned and let her hips work, creating friction between her slick walls and Fenris’ fingers.

Donnic lifted from Fenris’ cock, spitting on his cockhead and massaging it down his shaft. He grabbed Aveline’s hips and met her eyes, giving his wife a small, mischievous smile.

She climbed on top of Fenris and sat on his lap, rubbing her pussy against his cock. Fenris’ breath caught, and his hands grabbed strong hold of Aveline’s ass. He increased the friction between them, panting and dropping his head back as Donnic ran his tongue across Fenris’ balls, sucking one softly before giving the other attention.

Fenris reached between Aveline’s thighs and grabbed his cock, pressing up against her opening, letting his cockhead rub from her slick hole to her clit and back again. Aveline hummed in her chest, licking across Fenris’ throat and up his ear, where she whispered, “You’re a free man, now,” before lowering herself onto him.

He’d never felt such intense pleasure before. It felt hot and heavy in his stomach and chest, something he couldn’t breathe or speak around. _Maker_ , Fenris wanted to moan, _Creators. Whoever_. 

With his head rocked back and his head swimming, Fenris never noticed Donnic standing beside him until the man had his hand on his face. Rougher than Fenris was used to from him, but welcomed. A thumb dug into his cheek and forced his mouth open. Fenris grunted as Aveline rode him, their skin slapping together with every powerful drop of her hips. Fenris bucked up against her, buried to the hilt. His eyes fluttered closed.

“No, no,” Donnic whispered, “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Fenris looked up at Donnic. His lips trembled -- from pleasure, from excitement, from a little bit of fear, he couldn’t be sure -- and he bit them to keep them still.

Donnic unfastened his trousers and pulled them low on his thighs. Fenris wasn’t prepared for how large he was. He bit down harder on his lips, bruising himself. He slid his hands up Aveline’s back and sides, cupping her breasts and rocking her nipples under his thumbs. Apparently she wasn’t satisfied with his touch finding only her body, because she took hold of Donnic’s cock and pulled him closer, rubbing the tip against Fenris’ lips. 

“Tell me to stop,” Donnic whispered, mimicking his wife’s earlier dare. Or perhaps it wasn’t a dare at all. Perhaps that was how they asked permission, how they made sure whatever happened that night was what Fenris wanted and not what he felt obligated to give them.

“No,” Fenris said, his voice raw, closer to a growl than anything. “No, don’t stop.”

Donnic grabbed Fenris’ hair and pulled his head back, sending pleasant shockwaves down the elf’s spine. Fenris grunted deeply, opening his mouth wide and pushing his tongue past his teeth. Donnic smiled with a gentleness his hands no longer knew, and pushed his cock into Fenris’ mouth. 

The taste wasn’t one Fenris was familiar with, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He liked the sharp bite of Donnic’s pre-come on his tongue, he liked the bitterness and the smell of his skin -- sweaty and musky -- filled his nose. His throat closed when Donnic pressed too far, and Donnic drew his hips back, his hand tightening in Fenris’ hair, his breath coming fast and shallow.

Aveline’s breath, meanwhile, came in harsh bursts through her teeth as she rode Fenris. She slammed down against him, paused to grind herself on the base of his cock, and then continued rising and falling. Donnic was like a river, Fenris decided, slow and peaceful; Aveline was like the ocean during a storm, turbulent and thrashing with forks of lightning in her eyes.

She tightened around him, her breath catching sharply. Her nails curled into Fenris’ chest, her thighs trembling, her hips rolling slowly and rhythmically. Aveline leaned down and pressed her face against Fenris’ shoulder, breathing slow and heavy against him. Fenris stroked her back with his nails, from the nape of the neck to the base of her spine. 

“Get on the floor,” she told him, voice rich and smooth, sounding like Aggregio tasted. She lifted off of him, knees quivering as Fenris left her body. The cool air was like a bite against his wet cock, and Fenris squirmed his hips, whimpering around Donnic’s cock.

Aveline moved to the floor on all fours, spreading her thighs wide and pressing her face down against the floor. If Fenris had needed an invitation, he supposed that was as close to one as he would receive. Donnic pulled back from him, stroking Fenris’ spit over his cock as the elf slid from his chair and positioned himself behind Aveline. He grabbed firm hold of her muscular hips and pushed inside of her. Fenris moaned loudly, letting his hands relax on Aveline’s hips, sliding them up to cup her breasts.

There was a kiss at the nape of his neck. Fenris hummed softly, resting his head back on Donnic’s shoulder as Donnic wrapped one arm around his waist and pressed against his back. The differences between them kept Fenris’ body in a state of trembling awe. Aveline was muscular but soft, lean and smooth; Donnic was thick and hairy, all hard muscle and sharp curves. 

Fenris couldn’t get enough of them.

“Relax,” Donnic whispered, pressing a kiss against Fenris’ ear. He eased Fenris forward, pressing him against Aveline’s back, filling his nose with the sweaty scent of her hair. Donnic took hold of his ass and spread him open, pushing forward slowly. Fenris choked on a groan, squeezing tighter on Aveline’s breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples through his thumb and forefinger. He was tense, anxious, a little afraid -- he was everything he had never let himself be before that night.

“Relax,” Donnic repeated, the head of his cock slowly, slowly breaking through the restrictive ring, sinking into Fenris with shallow thrusts of Donnic’s hips. “Just relax, Fenris. Nnn... It’s all right.”

It hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as Fenris had imagined or feared. It was an ache, low and dull, that throbbed through his blood and his bones. But with every push and every whispered word and every strong touch against his shoulder and hip and thigh, Fenris relaxed and the ache became something entirely different. 

“Oh,” Fenris moaned. “Oh... _fuck_.”

Donnic pushed in to the hilt, waited a few moments, and then slowly pulled back. He repeated this for a few minutes; sliding in all the way, waiting, pulling back, until Fenris was trembling and begging to be fucked. 

His thrusts grew sharper, deeper, faster. Every time Donnic slammed into him Fenris was pushed deeper into Aveline’s wet heat. He was making noises that were better suited coming out of a mabari than a man. Everything was blurry and hot and he couldn’t feel anything outside of that intense pleasure. Fenris forgot how to breathe, how to speak -- he screamed and whined and moaned and let himself be caught between them. 

Aveline worked herself back on him as Donnic fucked him. Fenris whimpered into her hair, closing his eyes and breathing her in as he came. Aveline sighed, deeply, a little dreamily, and laid her hand on top of his, over her breast. He could feel her heart beating, he could taste her sweat and Donnic’s pre-come on his tongue. He could feel the aftershocks of his orgasm winding through his body, slow at first, and then faster, into the core of him.

Donnic grabbed up his hair and pulled Fenris up, planting his mouth against Fenris’ neck, biting into him as he slapped his hips against Fenris’ ass. There was an animal noise -- lost in the haze -- and then Fenris felt Donnic’s come inside of him, hot, wet, not as unpleasant as he’d feared and not as pleasurable as he’d hoped.

Quiet. Fading heat. Fenris blinked and the blur was gone from his eyes. He wanted to move, to pretend nothing had happened, to let himself just drown in regret and mistakes and too much Aggregio. 

Aveline pushed up from her elbows, cozying herself against his chest. He held her and kissed her throat, as Donnic held him and kissed him. It was... almost too intimate. Too close and warm and _safe_.

“That’s what it’s supposed to be like,” Aveline said, “In case you were wondering. That is what it means to be free. To know that every choice is _your_ choice, and every consequence is _yours_ to own. To know that there are safe places, and good friends.”

“And there are times when you need to let go,” Donnic said against Fenris’ ear, “When you need to let us help, to let us shoulder the burden. When you just need to let people love you.”

Fenris closed his eyes and let himself be loved. Safe, in the middle, inside of Aveline, with Donnic inside of him. Three people made one body, and for that night, Fenris let it be the only thing that mattered.


End file.
